Pokémon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire
Pokémon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire (ポケットモンスター　アドバンスジェネレーション Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation in Japan), commonly referred, as well as formerly, to the Advanced Generation series, is the second series of the Pokémon anime. Pokémon: Advanced Generation aired in Japan from November 21, 2002 to September 14, 2006 and the United States from November 1, 2003 to March 3, 2007. The series covers the main protagonist, Ash Ketchum, and his Pikachu's adventures in the new Hoenn region. Before Ash departed for Hoenn, he left all his Pokémon , except for Pikachu, at Professor Oak's lab. Since Misty left the series, she has been replaced by May, a trainer from Petalburg City who is beginning her journey. During their journey, she learned about Pokémon Contests and decided to become a top Pokémon Coordinator. Joining Ash and May on their journey is May's younger brother, Max, and Brock, who returns once again. Team Rocket are still in the series as antagonists chasing after Ash's Pikachu, and oppose Team Magma and Team Aqua. Team Magma and Team Aqua are two villainous team who are rivals and, like most other villainous teams, they went the Legendary Pokémon in their region, Kyogre and Groudon. After Ash lost in the Hoenn League, he also traveled in the Kanto region after learning about the Battle Frontier, which he successfully beat and earned the title of Frontier Brain. Seasons *Pokémon: Advanced (Season 6) *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (Season 7) *Pokémon: Advanced Battle (Season 8) *Pokémon: Battle Frontier (Season 9) Characters Main *Ash Ketchum *May *Max *Brock Rivals *Drew *Harley *Morrison *Tyson *Solidad Antagonists *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Giovanni **Cassidy **Butch *Team Aqua **Shelly **Archie *Team Magma **Tabitha **Maxie Key Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Swellow *Ash's Sceptile *Ash's Corphish *Ash's Torkoal *Ash's Glalie *Ash's Donphan *Ash's Aipom *May's Blaziken *May's Beautifly *May's Skitty *May's Bulbasaur *May's Munchlax *May's Squirtle *May's Eevee *Brock's Forretress *Brock's Ludicolo *Brock's Marshtomp *Brock's Bonsly *Team Rocket's Meowth *Jessie's Arbok (released) *Jessie's Wobbuffet *Jessie's Seviper *Jessie's Dustox *James' Weezing (released) *James' Cacnea *James' Chimecho *James' Mime Jr. *Drew's Roselia *Drew's Masquerain *Drew's Flygon *Drew's Absol *Drew's Butterfree *Harley's Cacturne *Harley's Banette *Harley's Ariados *Harley's Octillery *Harley's Wigglytuff *Morrison's Metang *Morrison's Steelix *Morrison's Gligar *Morrison's Swampert *Morrison's Growlithe *Morrison's Girafarig *Tyson's Meowth *Tyson's Metagross *Tyson's Shiftry *Tyson's Sceptile *Tyson's Donphan *Tyson's Hariyama *Solidad's Slowbro *Solidad's Pidgeot *Solidad's Lapras *Solidad's Butterfree Recurring *Gym Leaders *Frontier Brains *Elite Four *Professor Birch *Delia Ketchum *Professor Oak *Scott *Norman *Caroline *Gary Oak *Tracey Sketchit *Misty *Officer Jenny *Nurse Joy *Robert *Mr. Sukizo *Raoul Contesta *Vivian Meridian *Lilian Meridian Gags *Brock flirting with beautiful girls, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy continues with Max and May not knowing what to do until they see Misty's example. After that, Max takes over from Misty by pulling Brock by his ear. *In the official Pokémon Contest, Mr. Sukizo will always say "Remarkable". This continues until the end of the "Diamond and Pearl" series. Episodes Trivia *The name; Advanced Generation is a reference to Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Version being released on the Game Boy Advance. Gallery Category:Anime Category:Series